


In The Office

by leonheart2012



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Office Sex, Painful Sex, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safeword Use, Safewords, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys Under Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 12:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20778839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonheart2012/pseuds/leonheart2012
Summary: Ignis and Gladiolus have been dating for a while, and Ignis has a fantasy he's asked for Gladio to help him with.P.S. I don't think this is super intense, but it is still depicting a rape fantasy, so just be warned.





	In The Office

The door slides open easily, making no sound, and Gladiolus slips into the room, careful not to make too much noise. Ignis looks up from his desk, his expression perfectly schooled into one of both surprise and admonishment. While they were practicing for the scene, Gladio had had to work hard not to react to that face, which usually denoted that he'd messed up, but he's now somewhat desensitised to it, so he keeps advancing, despite his instincts telling him that Ignis' expression means business.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Ignis asks when Gladio is standing directly across from him. "This is private property. If you're tresspassing, you'll be proscecuted." Ignis warns, but Gladiolus just leers at him, coming around the desk.

"I wouldn't worry too much 'bout that, darlin'." He says, his voice unsually deep. "See, my crimes tonight 're probably gonna be a lot worse than jus' tresspassin'." He eyes Ignis up and down with a hungry expression, and Ignis shivers, not trying to hide his reactions in the slightest. After expressing this fantasy, Gladio had told him that they should go the whole way with it.

"Wh-I...I'm sure I don't know what you mean." Ignis says while standing and starting to back away, but Gladio is faster than him, reaching out and grabbing his wrist, pulling him in close to his chest. His hand closes over Ignis' mouth, keeping him from crying out, and manhandles him over to the desk. At some point, Gladio's hand slips from his mouth, going down to the fastening of his trousers, and Ignis lets out quiet protests. "Please, stop."

"None of that now, darlin'," Gladiolus chuckles and continues to undress him, Ignis squirming and trying to get away. Even so, his erection is unflagging, leaking precum onto his briefs, his anal muscles clenching in anticipation. "Be good, and this might even be pleasurable."

Ignis' heart leaps into his throat, the blood pumping in an adrenaline-fuelled response, but it's all flooding south, making him impossibly harder, and he whimpers when Gladiolus' fingers accidentally brush over his erection while on their mission to take his clothes off. It's not long before Ignis is naked from the waist to the knees, his ass protruding off the end of the desk. Gladiolus spreads his cheeks and gives a low, appreciative whistle. "Oh ho. What's this, huh? A present left for someone special, maybe?"

"M-my boyfriend." Ignis gets out, trying to make it sound more dangerous, but the bigger man just fingers at the toy, causing his voice to waver and his sentence to end in a broken moan. "He-he'll...you'll be sorry you did this."

"Oh will I?" Gladiolus says, tugging at the base of the toy, the stretch burning now that the lube has dried up. "Seems to me like you're really enjoying yourself, though, darlin'..." He reaches around and gives Ignis' erection a few strokes. He laughs at the noises Ignis makes. "Yeah, that's right. You're hard for me." He retracts his hand and slaps Ignis' right ass cheek with all the force he can muster, rocking the smaller man forward, the desk groaning in protest. "Or maybe you're just a slut, needy for any dick to be in your hole, huh?"

Ignis moans and wriggles more frantically as Gladiolus pulls the plug out entirely, the burn bringing tears to his eyes. "Please..."

"Please what, darlin'?" Gladiolus asks, leaning in close.

"Please don't..."

Gladiolus pauses, pressing his hand into Ignis', ready for him to squeeze it and give the signal to stop, but Ignis leaves his own palm flat, and so he pulls away again, running the same hand down to his ass and squeezing one of the cheeks with his massive fingers. "Oh, come now, don't be like that, darlin'. We're only jus' startin' to have fun." He pulls out a small tube of lubricant and rubs it against just the head of his dick, getting it just wet enough to not tear anything, before lining up and sinking into Ignis' tight heat. "Mm, yeah, that feels good, darlin'. Real good. Feel almost like a virgin."

Ignis' eyes have produced tears that he doesn't exactly need, but it adds to the scene, making it seem like he really doesn't want this. He makes a noise in the back of his throat, muffled because there are still people in the office, even at this late hour, and neither of them want to alert them to their activities.

Gladio's hand slides back into his own as he leans over him, hot breath going directly into Ignis' ear. "You're not a virgin are you, darlin'?" Ignis shakes his head, whimpering. "A shame. Would have really gotten off knowing you were being deflowered like this." He starts to thrust his hips when Ignis' fingers stay flat, but he keeps their palms connected, ready for the signal at any time. "You like that, slut?" He continues to talk dirty as he thrusts, increasing in pace while his breathing becomes laboured. "Damn. Should have you riding me, make you do all the work, huh? Bet you'd like that, wouldn't you? Getting pleasured by my thick cock up your ass while you-"

Ignis' fingers squeeze around Gladio's hand, and he immediately stills, falling slient, pressing soft kisses to Ignis' temple, ear and cheek.

"You okay, Iggy?"

"Hurts too much." Ignis says simply, his ass burning from the chafing of slightly-damp skin on skin thrusting. Gladio reaches over and pours more lube between them, spreading it around with both his fingers and a few shallow thrusts. He takes another little while to get back into a suitable rhythm, closing his eyes when he slides more easily in and out of Ignis' ass.

"Better?"

"Yes, thank you." Ignis sighs, clenching his anal muscles in a sign that he's okay to keep going, and Gladio jumps right back into the scene. Ignis' hand goes back to being flat, and Gladio's thrusts quicken.

"-while you clench so tight around me?" He lifts one hand and starts pressing against the back of Ignis' neck. "Tell me how you'd like that, slut. Tell me how you'd love fucking yourself on my cock."

"Mm-" Ignis stops himself from answering, trying to stay in character for the scene, trying not to beg for him to let him cum.

Gladio presses harder, squishing Ignis' cheek into the desk, his breath fogging the surface. "Tell me, bitch."

"Pl-please...please stop." Ignis says, despite being so close to the edge he thinks he's going to explode. "Please."

The bigger man scoffs at him and slaps his ass, laughing darkly when it jiggles in response. "At least your ass knows how to have fun, darlin'. Parting so wonderfully for me, swallowing up my cock, clenching around me like it's hungry for it."

At the last few words, Ignis tips over the edge, the orgasm so intense it sends shockwaves up his spine and down his legs, pleasure singing through his veins. Gladio comes not lone after, thrusting a few final times before slipping out and wiping Ignis down. He pulls Ignis into his arms while collapsing onto his office chair, holding him close and stroking over his hair and cheeks.

"You alright?" Gladio asks after a few minutes.

Ignis sighs and snuggles in closer. "Never better." He kisses Gladio's neck and closes his eyes. It's such a rare treat that Gladio savours every second of it. Ignis isn't really big on cuddles, but Gladio loves them, so when Ignis is in a cuddly mood, the bigger man never says no. He curls his arms around him tighter and kisses his forehead.

"I love you."

The smile against his neck is all the answer Gladio really needs, but Ignis' sleepy reply makes him feel like he could walk on the moon.

Just minutes later, Ignis gets up and pulls his clothes back on, still looking immaculate despite everything, and goes back to his paperwork. "I should be finished within the hour." He says, clearly asking Gladio to leave. "We need some milk and eggs from the store. I'll see you at home soon."

Gladio sighs and stands. Just as his hand touches the door, Ignis calls him back. "Gladiolus?" He looks over his shoulder to see Ignis smiling. "Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick upload while I work on my next two fics, both of which feature Trans!Gladio. I hope you've all enjoyed :)


End file.
